Mundungus Fletcher
Mundungus Fletcher was a wizard who dwelled in the Wizarding underworld, a dealer of stolen merchandise and controlled substances.Mundungus discarded his name after the Second Wizarding War, choosing instead for a life free of crime. He used the alias Mr. Pink during the Summer of 2016, when he, Mr. Grey, and the goblin Fikklis Bistle broke into the Ministry of Magic's Hall of Mysteries. He was quiet and thoughtful contrary to his earlier years when he was loud and boastful. Breaking in to the Ministry In 2016 he was approached by the Contractors for a job involving an apparently extremely valuable chest. He accepted because of the proposed reward of being 'looked after for life'. He was given the name Mr. Pink by the Contractors and his designated job was ' The Mapper' .and alongside Mr. Saffron and Mr. Grey he 2016 Ministry Break in|broke into the ministry on the 30th of August 2016]] broke into the Ministry of Magic and entered the Hall of Mysteries via the Department of International Magical cooperation and the Currency office, where they allegedly damaged property. In the Hall of Mysteries Mr. Pink found the door to the Undersea Air pocket. Fikklis used his Lock Examiner to determine that it was a Homunculus Lock that was set over the door. He then used Powdered Dragon's Blood to form a 'Danse Macabre' which with the help of Fikllis' Cavern light emitter and the spell 'Accumulos' revealed the door handle and allowed passage. In the Undersea Air pocket Mr. Grey held up the statue of the Dragon's Jaw to reveal the room where the 'chest' was kept. When Mr. Pink and Fikklis lifted the object they realized it wasn't a chest due to it's shape and it's lack of weight. Just as the three left the chest room they were attacked by their contractors. Fikklis started towards the attackers but was hit with the Langlock jinx, a few seconds later Mr. Grey was also hit with the Langlock jinx. Before he was struck with the Jinx Fletcher remembered his old life and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, thinking they would be disappointed with him. They were discovered in the Morning of the next day and when there situation became apparent all three were immediately sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In St. Mungo's Due to all three being struck with the Langlock Jinx they were unable to respond to interrogation. Because of the strength of the dark magic involved Dr. Horatio Flack was convinced that if they didn't recover soon the effects of the Jinx could become permanent. Unlike Mr. Grey and Mundungus Fletcher, Fikklis was beginning to respond with grunt to questions over the weekend, however Fikklis was found dead in his room the next day. The Daily Prophet reported this as mislabeled medicine but it was likely that Fikklis was murdered by one of the Contractors. Quorina Greene, The lead investigator of the break in told the reporter that it was still unknown how the three were able to enter the Ministry and that nothing had gone missing. Behind The Scenes *Fletcher's assumption of the nickname "Mr. Pink" is a reference to the 1992 Quentin Tarantino film Reservoir Dogs, in which Steve Buscemi played the part of Mr. Pink. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (mentioned, as Mundungus Fletcher) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (mentioned, as Mundungus Fletcher) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (as Mundungus Fletcher) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (as Mundungus Fletcher) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (as Mundungus Fletcher) * Category:Characters